Shush (234)
Shush, A.K.A. Experiment 234, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to use the built-in speaker in his tail to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations; he will cease doing so if he is petted on the head. His one true place is with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Bio Experiment 234 was the 234th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. It was designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. 234 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 234's pod was found by Gantu in a playground, where Lilo and Stitch were present. Gantu then attempted to escape with the pod, but Lilo and Stitch were able to get the experiment pod back from Gantu after a brief struggle. Unfortunately, a pair of kids then soaked Lilo and 234's pod with their super-soakers, activating the experiment. 234, named Shush, used the speaker in his tail to eavesdrop on the fleeing kids and Gantu. He later eavesdropped on Mrs. Hasagawa and also Officer Kahiko, which Lilo found quite fascinating. When Lilo brought Shush home, the latter eavesdropped on Nani talking to David on the phone, to which Lilo mistook as her older sister trying to insult David. After Nani cleared everything up with Lilo, she reprimanded her younger sister for eavesdropping on other people's private conversations. However, Lilo later used Shush to eavesdrop on Mertle dismissing her dolls, despite Stitch telling Lilo otherwise. She mistook Mertle's statement as a dismissal of the hula girls. They believed Lilo at first after she informed them and shunned Mertle before taking sides, but were more strict about being told what to do. Shortly after, an escaped Hämsterviel on a PC screen talked Mertle into catching the remaining experiments in place of Gantu (who had been fired for his incompetence earlier), to which she accepted. Hämsterviel then put a special mind-control headband device on Mertle's head, which hypnotized her into becoming his "android". After hanging out with the hula girls for a while, Lilo decided to go check on Mertle and took Stitch and Shush with her. They soon ran into Mrs. Edmonds, who was carrying several boxes of Mertle's old dolls that she was giving away, thus revealing what Mertle was really talking about earlier. Lilo suddenly felt guilty about eavesdropping. Lilo, Stitch and Shush eventually went to Mertle's house to apologize. However, Mertle ambushed them and then immobilized Shush. Gantu soon intervened and attempted to recapture Shush so as to redeem himself. After a long battle, Lilo and Stitch were able to defeat Hämsterviel and rescue Shush. Later, Jumba removed the mind-control headband from Mertle's head, which reverted her back to her normal self, and Shush was shortly thereafter found a one true place with Cobra Bubbles (whom Lilo had telephoned) as a CIA operative. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shush, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Shush participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Shush is a pink weasel/mouse-like experiment with large ears containing microphone insides, black eyes, dark brown markings, a large lavender nose, a thin mouth and a speaker at the end of his tail. Special Abilities Shush can amplify anything he hears through the "speaker" in his tail. His large ears also seem to have sensors sticking out that supposedly gives him extremely enhanced hearing, and he can direct his hearing to an exact location, drowning everything else out. Weaknesses If Shush is petted on the head, he will fold down his ears with contentment and stop eavesdropping. Trivia *Shush's pod color is green. *Shush is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen